


God's Country

by rayedictator



Series: God's Country and Side Stories [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 90s AU, Awkwardness, Crystal has dumbass energy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Gigi is a hot dummy, Heart-to-Heart, Horseback Riding, Horses, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Summer, Vaginal Fingering, cis lesbian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: It's Gigi's last summer before graduating university and she's forced into a summer job. On the list of expectations she has for the job she gets at a ranch falling in love with its owner Crystal is probably at the bottom.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: God's Country and Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901539
Comments: 50
Kudos: 134





	1. God's Country

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. blah blah blah I'm not a fan of writing RPF of people who could possibly see it. Making them cis lesbians makes it far removed from the real people enough that I'm okay with it. Crygi isn't real. Crystal and/or Gigi can ask me to take this down. Crystal you can read this on camera but you have to give me merch blah blah blah. Okay that last part is new I just had that brilliant idea yesterday.  
> 2\. So when I was finishing my last Crystal/Gigi fic I, being the foolish fool I am, turned on Kacey Musgraves' Golden Hour album and I thought about that picture of Crystal on a horse in drag and was like fuck my life so here we are. Of course then folklore came out so I ended up listening more to that while writing this unlike the music I planned on listening to.  
> 3\. The reason I started writing these fics was for the smut because I've been going through it, but it didn't really fit with the story so the second part is an epilogue that will be mostly smut. I'll get working on that now so it should probably be done in a week or so.  
> 4\. I've been working on this for almost a month now, but actually I really knocked the rest of this out just this weekend. I had to put down my dog of 15 years this week and I've been really down so I wanted to finish this and post it for you guys since you are all so nice and are always very interactive leaving comments and kudos and stuff. I respond to the comments anyway, but I just want to say right now sincerely thank you for liking the fics I've been putting out. It makes me really happy, truly.  
> 5\. Two other little notes I don't say it in the fic explicitly so Gigi is 22 and Crystal is 28. And Crystal's mentioned students' names are inspired by some people in particular. Guess who and get nothing because it's probably obvious.  
> 6\. Surprise 6th note that I almost forgot. I've only properly ridden a horse once so I don't really know anything. I looked up most of the stuff I talked about her so don't take my word for any of it.

Gigi Goode takes the stairs two at a time, bouncing from the second floor of her family home to the first, and looking forward to the first day of her last summer vacation ever. After this summer it will be her senior year at university and then she will be joining the workforce, probably as a designer for her mom's wedding boutique but hopefully she will eventually work her way up to a really popular and prestigious fashion brand. 

She is about to glide past the living room to the kitchen to grab breakfast when her mom calls out to her from the couch.

“Gigi, can you come in here?”

Gigi pivots on her heel and enters the living room where her mom is surrounded by design sketches. “Yeah?”

Gigi assumes her mom is going to ask her about the sketches and leans over the coffee table to look at them, but her mom waves her away. “Sit down please.”

Gigi raises an eyebrow and sits on the armchair next to the couch. 

“Honey, I know you're excited for summer break, but your father and I were talking the other day and we're a little concerned about your transition from college to working full-time,” her moms starts looking at her daughter with concerned eyes.

Gigi starts to feel uneasy about where this is going and shifts in her seat. “I'm sure it will be fine, mom,” she assures as casually as possible.

“I'm sure it will, but as your mother I want to do what I can for you to succeed in life,” her mom explains, “So I was thinking you could get a part-time job for the summer. Look, I already found this flyer at the grocery store the other day.”

Her mom pushes around the sketches on the table and pulls the flyer out from under one, handing it over to Gigi who takes it reluctantly.

Help Wanted!  
Get Dusted Ranch  
Looking for summer help with secretarial duties Monday-Saturday: answering phones, scheduling lessons, organizing invoices and other paperwork.  
$5/hour  
No experience required!  
A good summer job for college students!  
If interested please call number below

Gigi doesn't even look at the phone number, glancing up at her mom who looks at her expectantly.

“Can't I just help you with the shop or something?” Gigi asks, trying not to sound whiny.

Her mom sighs. “You've helped me with the shop your entire life Gigi. There's so much more you could be experiencing. Plus, you need something that will pay you money which I can't do right now.”

“You never paid me before! You don't need to pay me! You guys are already paying my tuition and stuff,” Gigi feels a pout coming on. 

“Yes, and we will keep paying for your college of course, but it's been decided. We're not going to pay for your materials this year, you need to work and earn money to pay for them yourself,” her mom tone has come out and Gigi is now pouting full force.

“So you're not asking me anymore, you're forcing me,” Gigi whines, already calculating how much she had to buy in fabric alone for her junior year.

“Georgina,” her mom's voice is stern, but loving and Gigi flinches at her birth name, “I'm sorry, we should have done this sooner. We've coddled you, I realize that, but now that you're going to be off on your own soon I don't think it would be responsible for me as a parent to continue that. We will always be here, but you need to be able to take care of yourself.”

Gigi sees her mom getting upset and, curse her momma's girl nature, all the fight is sucked out of her. 

“Okay, mom, okay,” Gigi assures, getting up and hugging her mom who is dabbing tears from her eyes, “I will. I'll call the number on the flyer today.”

“Thank you Gigi,” her mom sniffs, patting her daughter's back, “You know I just want what's best for you. I love you more than anything.”

“I know mom,” Gigi says, hugging her tighter, “I love you too.”

Gigi paces around her room, phone clutched in one hand and the flyer in the other. She has never tried to get a job before and has no idea what to do or what to say. Maybe she'll fuck it up and won't get the job and her mom will give up. She feels bad for just thinking that though, her parents just want what's best for her and she realizes that. 

But a ranch? 

Maybe she's better off looking for another part-time summer job, there's probably a ton out there, but this is already too much effort as it is. She should just take the one handed to her on a silver platter. Even if it is a ranch.

Gigi takes a deep breath and dials the number, sitting down on her bed.

After a couple of rings a cheerful voice answer the phone. “Hello! Thank you for calling Get Dusted Ranch! How can I help you today?”

“Hi, my name is Gigi Goode, I'm calling about the summer job?” Gigi asks, picking at her fingernails.

“Oh, really?” the voice on the other end gets more cheerful if possible, “Okay, um, one second.” 

There's shuffling on the other end of the line and Gigi sits awkwardly, wondering if she should say something. 

“Alright, thank you for inquiring about the position Gigi. My name is Crystal, I'm the owner of Get Dusted Ranch, do you have time to answer a couple questions?” Crystal asks. 

Gigi can tell Crystal is probably reading from a script or something and wonders if all phone interviews are like this. “Yes.”

“Okay, um, are you currently working and if so what is your occupation?”

“I'm not working at the moment, I'm a university student.”

Crystal hums. “Do you have reliable transportation?”

Gigi doesn't know what constitutes reliable, but her car hasn't failed her yet and it's 10 years old so she says “yes”.

“Alright, and when would you be able to start?” Crystal asks.

Gigi almost says “whenever” but she's not sure that's appropriate so she quickly stops herself. “I would be able to start Monday.” Making your potential start day Monday sounds professional, right?

Crystal makes a noise of affirmation and Gigi can hear typing on the other line. “Okay, congratulations Gigi, you're hired!” 

“I, uh, what?” Gigi asks, confused.

Crystal laughs. “Honestly, this is the first time someone has asked me about the job opening and we're already a week into June. I'm kinda desperate,” she explains, “Do you accept?”

“Oh, yes! Yes, I accept,” Gigi winces at herself. She probably should have started with that.

“Great! I'll give you the address now and you can start Monday at eight. Does that work for you? I'll give you a nice tour and we can discuss the details further,” Crystal says.

“Yes, that's good,” Gigi says, and, this being her first job ever, decides to start off with a lie, “I can't wait to start.”

* * *

Gigi Goode is an idiot. 

She realizes this as soon as she sees her Mapquest directions are taking her down a dirt road. She probably should have realized this when she stopped seeing suburbs and started seeing only fields and farmland dotted with forests.

Maybe she should have paid less attention to the “secretarial” part of the flyer and more attention to the “ranch” part. Now she's wearing a frilly blouse, pencil skirt and heels and there's not a paved road in sight. She can't exactly turn back now though so she keeps driving until she comes to a wooden arch with the words Get Dusted Ranch emblazoned across the top, the letters painted different colors. Gigi thinks she must be close, but there is still quite a bit of dirt road surrounded by fenced in pasture before she arrives at a modest little house with a barn looming behind it.

Gigi spots a woman who she assumes is Crystal on the veranda of the house, hanging a colorful garland around one of the windows. She hesitates a second, but finally pulls it together and gets out of her car, clutching her purse in a white-knuckled grip. Unlike the driveway, the walkway to the house is stone-paved and Gigi carefully makes her way to the steps leading to the veranda in her heels, noticing because she's looking at her feet the cute and colorful statues shaped like animals and pinwheels dotting the grass around the pathway. 

She reaches the stairs and Crystal still hasn't noticed her. Gigi's probably being too quiet to be heard over the line of wind chimes of all shapes, sizes and colors hanging from the ceiling of the veranda. Now that she's close she can see the siding of the house is covered in paint a rainbow of colors. She can't make it out exactly but it looks like a lot of names and childish hand prints and drawings. 

Gigi is ready to clear her throat or something when she gets to the top of the steps, but Crystal is already turning and looking at her.

Fuck.

Gigi is not expecting the owner of the ranch to be a goddess. Crystal is stupidly gorgeous, with curly hair that goes slightly past her shoulders and dyed an ashy blonde, her roots showing her natural dark brown color. Her skin is a golden tan that can only come naturally and she's wearing unfairly tight jeans with a plaid shirt tucked into them and cowboy boots that Gigi never thought would be hot before now.

“Hi! You must be Gigi,” Crystal says, holding out her hand, “I'm Crystal Methyd.”

Gigi manages to snap herself out of her stupor long enough to take Crystal's offered hand. “Nice to meet you, Gigi Goode.”

Crystal looks Gigi up and down, finally seeming to take in her outfit and a look of amusement spreads across her face.

Gigi blushes, remembering again the completely inappropriate outfit she is wearing. “I'm so sorry about my clothes. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. I'll remember to wear something more casual from now on.”

“It's no problem,” Crystal says with a laugh and finally lets go of Gigi's hand that Gigi didn't even realize she was still holding, “You can wear that today, but it won't do to get your pretty shoes messy so let me get you some boots.”

She gestures for Gigi to follow her into the house and she does, surprised to find the front of the house has been renovated into a tiny office with a desk, chair, computer and filing cabinets. 

“Wait there a second while I grab a pair of boots, “Crystal says, going for a door at the back of the office, “We look to be about the same size.”

Crystal disappears and Gigi looks around the office filled with colorful trinkets like those drinking bird things and snow globes. Her eye spies a tiny pride flag sticking out of a unicorn-shaped pencil holder on the desk and her eyes widen. 

This is Gigi's first job and her boss is hot and possibly gay? Before she can think about it too hard Crystal is coming back into the room with a pair of boots. 

“Here, these should fit,” she says, handing them to Gigi, “Sorry I don't have any that can go with your outfit.”

Crystal laughs and Gigi giggles back shyly. “Thank you,” she says, taking the boots. She kicks off her heels and slides the cowboy boots on. She must look absolutely ridiculous wearing formal clothes with boots, but Crystal smiles at her.

“Great, they fit! I'll give you the grand tour and then we will come back here to discuss the work you'll be doing,” Crystal explains, “Feel free to hang up your purse.”

Gigi hangs her purse on one of the hooks used for coats next to the door and follow Crystal back outside. 

“Welcome to Get Dusted Ranch!” Crystal says, turning to face Gigi and holding out her arms, “The county's premier stable for horseback riding. Lessons available for adults and children of all ages. Behind you is the front office slash my house.”

Crystal turns on her heel and goes down the stairs, Gigi following after glancing back at the house behind them.

“Around the back we have the barn where the horses live. Five are living here at the moment,” Crystal leads Gigi around the house down another dirt path leading them to the barn, “I wanted to make sure you could meet everyone so I haven't let them out to pasture yet.”

Meeting horses? Gigi has never even been in the proximity of a horse before. At least not that she can remember. 

Crystal opens the barn door and they are met with a chorus of whinnies that make Gigi jump. Luckily Crystal isn't looking and doesn't notice.

“Barn has space for ten, but I think five is about as much as I can handle right now,” Crystal says, going up to the first stall occupied by a tan colored horse, “This is Celeste.”

Gigi hesitantly walks to the stall where Crystal is standing, looking at her expectantly. She holds out her hand to the horse like she would a dog, but the horse ignores her hand in favor of sniffing her honey blonde hair.

Gigi freezes in shock, but Crystal just laughs. “She likes you!” she says delightedly, “Maybe because you guys have the same hair color.”

“What do I do?” Gigi squeaks, hunching her shoulders.

Crystal tilts her head, “You haven't been around horses before have you,” she says knowingly.

“Um, no. Is that a requirement?” Gigi asks, relaxing when the horse moves away from her head to nuzzle Crystal.

Crystal pets the horse contentedly. “No, of course not. Just checking,” she explains, “You don't need to be nervous about these guys though. They're all really nice. They get ridden by kids almost every day.”

“What do I do?” Gigi asks, twisting her fingers, unsure.

“You can pet her, it's okay,” Crystal says, patting the horse's nose herself.

Gigi reaches out and pets the side of the horse's face which makes it turn to her and Gigi flinches.

Crystal laughs again. “Don't worry, we can work on that.”

“Work on what?” Gigi asks.

“Being scared of them,” Crystal says, “Come on, we got four more.”

“I'm not scared,” Gigi mumbles to herself.

Crystal introduces her to a black horse named Daisy, a white horse named Star, and a brown horse named Bubbles. Gigi manages to pet the rest of them without embarrassing herself like with the first one.

“Last, but certainly not least, my personal horse, Phenomenal Phil!” Crystal gestures to a black and white spotted horse that swings its head over the divider at the sight of Crystal to nuzzle her hair.

“That's...a name,” Gigi says.

“Well, the others I gave names that were easy for kids to remember and they would like, but Phil here is my personal horse so I named him whatever I wanted,” Crystal explains, rubbing the horse's nose.

Gigi reaches out to pet this one like the rest, but before she can the horse turns to her suddenly and starts nibbling on the ruffles of Gigi's blouse, making her squeak in shock.

“Phil! Stop that!” Crystal demands, pulling the horse's face away from Gigi.

The horse acquiesces and Gigi takes a step back.

“I swear,” Crystal shakes her head, “Sorry about him. He's a good horse, he just can't behave himself around pretty girls.”

Gigi blushes. She would consider that a come on usually, but Crystal isn't even paying attention to her, instead gently scolding the horse.

“Alright, you want to help put them to pasture? It's okay if you don't. You can just watch too,” Crystal says, “It's not part of your job duties or anything.”

“How does it work?” Gigi asks. She hopes that her blush is gone now that Crystal is looking at her.

“Well, we open this big door here,” Crystal says, opening said door next to the stall they were currently at, easily pushing it open despite its size, “And then we lead the horses outside. It's pretty easy since they want to be outside grazing. They practically take themselves out.”

“I'll try,” Gigi says, not sure if she does because she wants to make a good impression on the job or because of how pretty Crystal is.

Crystal smiles and Gigi is suddenly glad she agreed. “Okay, I'll show you what to do with Phil here and then we can do the next one together.”

Crystal goes over to a horse-less stall on the other side of the room filled with horse stuff that Gigi has no idea about. She comes back with two of what look like leashes and hands one to Gigi.

“You just attach this lead to the halter,” Crystal says, attaching the lead to the ring hanging from the straps on the horse's head, “Open the stall.” Crystal undoes a latch on the stall and the door swings open. “And take him outside.”

The horse looks even bigger outside the stall and Gigi takes a step away from the horse and closer to Crystal. She follows Crystal outside the barn where there is what looks like a never ending row of fences. 

“I have four pastures that we rotate so the grass can grow back, a couple days for each one. Right now I'm on three so it's a bit further down,” Crystal says to Gigi walking next to her.

The horse, Phil, follows along with no problems, clearly knowing where he is going.

They reach a gate that has a sign with the number three on it and Crystal opens it, leading Phil inside and then undoing the lead. Phil wanders off and Crystal turns to Gigi with a smile. “Easy, right?”

“Looks like it,” Gigi agrees.

“Alright, then let's do the next two together,” Crystal says and they go back inside the barn, “Celeste likes you so why don't you attach that lead to her and I'll get Daisy.”

Crystal goes over to the stall with the black horse and Gigi hesitantly makes her way over to the tan one. Celeste looks at her expectantly, like she knows Gigi is going to take her outside and is looking forward to it. 

“Okay, um, Celeste,” Gigi says gently, “Don't screw this up for me.” She clips the lead to the horse's halter easily and opens the stall door. Celeste immediately walks out and Gigi is a bit overwhelmed at having such a large, powerful animal seemingly under her control. Seemingly because she knows Celeste could shake her off easily if she wanted.

“Good job!” Crystal says from ahead of her, in the same position as Gigi with Daisy.

She turns around and starts walking the horse outside and Celeste is following before Gigi can even gather herself, yanking her after them and making Gigi stumble slightly.

“You're lucky she didn't see that,” Gigi whispers to Celeste, not knowing why, “I already look like an idiot to her. Don't embarrass me more.”

Celeste makes a huffing noise like she is responding which is amusing, but Gigi gets the feeling the horse is also judging her. 

“Look, your owner or whatever you call her is really hot okay?” Gigi says, “No one wants to look like an idiot in front of someone hot.”

Celeste seems to nod her head and Gigi starts to wonder if she is losing her mind.

“You guys enjoying your time together?” Crystal asks from quite a bit ahead of them and Gigi realizes she's walking really slow. Crystal's horse is already grazing away in the pasture.

“Sorry,” Gigi says, quickening her steps and Celeste follows suit.

“No problem,” Crystal says as Gigi reaches the pasture and undoes the lead from Celeste's halter, “I'm glad you're getting into it. Plus, I think she likes you.”

Gigi blushes at Crystal's tone, like she talking about an actual girl having a crush on her and not a horse.

“Come on! Two more and then we can get to the work you actually signed up for,” Crystal says with a laugh.

“I don't mind,” Gigi says. She's not sure if that's true or not. It's definitely a new experience which makes her feel awkward, but she doesn't hate it. Doing this with a pretty girl might be making her not hate it.

They go back to the barn for the last two horses and Gigi nearly trips over a large, orange cat laying in the doorway all of a sudden.

“TicTac!” Crystal exclaims when she sees Gigi stumble to avoid stepping on the poor thing, “You're going to get trampled one of these days, I swear.”

The cat gets up and wanders off, unbothered.

“That's my cat, TicTac,” Crystal says, “He keeps the barn free of mice and keeps me company.”

“That's nice,” Gigi says, trying not to sound exhausted from how much of a fool she's made of herself in front of Crystal after knowing her for all of an hour.

“How about you get Star now and I get Bubbles,” Crystal suggests, nodding to the white horse.

“Got it,” Gigi says, more confidently than before. She manages to get the lead on Star and open the stall gate with no issues, but as soon as Star is free she's walking briskly to the pasture. 

“Um, what do I do?” Gigi asks when she passes Crystal, practically being dragged by Star.

Crystal laughs. “She's just excited to get outside. Don't worry, she'll take you where you need to go.”

Gigi still isn't sure, but has no choice but to stumble after the horse. She just hopes Crystal, a few feet behind her with the last horse, will save her if something happens.

They reach the gate and thankfully Star stops, allowing Gigi to take off the lead before she gallops off.

“See? She just wanted to be out,” Crystal says, unclipping the last horse who chases after Star.

Gigi just blows some stray, previously perfectly styled, honey blonde hair out of her eye. 

Crystal giggles at the clearly exhausted girl. “You never have to do that again, I promise.”

“Hey, I said I would,” Gigi says, not wanting Crystal to think she was annoyed because she wasn't. Just embarrassed and frustrated that she looked so foolish in front of this cute girl.

“I'm not trying to make you hate it here, I swear,” Crystal assures, closing the gate and making her way back to the barn with Gigi behind her, “I really do need help with the office in the summer. As you might imagine business goes up during this time.”

“Yeah,” Gigi says, following Crystal. There's a beat of silence and Gigi wants to continue the conversation, but she doesn't know what to say. She could ask a million questions about work or what she is going to be doing, but she just wants to ask Crystal about herself.

“So, what are you going to school for?” Crystal thankfully asks.

“Fashion design. I'm graduating next year,” Gigi says.

“Fashion? I should have guessed,” Crystal says, looking Gigi up and down again, “This job is a bit of a strange choice though. Not sure I can help you further that career.”

“My mom owns a wedding boutique so I have plenty of experience. She just couldn't pay me so I needed to get money from somewhere,” Gigi explains. She's not going to mention how her mom forced this idea on her and make herself look worse to Crystal.

Crystal hums in acknowledgment. They are exiting the barn again and Gigi is trying to get the courage to ask Crystal about her schooling, but Crystal speaks up before her.

“The only other thing to really show you is the arena,” Crystal points to a fenced-in, dirt area off to the side of the barn and pastures, “And there are various trails in the forest around here and a pond at the edge of the property, but that's basically it.”

Gigi nods and Crystal leads them back to the house.

“You created this business yourself?” Gigi asks before they can reach the door and she loses her chance to ask about Crystal.

“Yeah, everything was already here and I was able to get the land cheap,” Crystal says with a shrug.

She lets them back into the office and Gigi tries to focus her brain on learning her duties and not trying to get to know Crystal better.

“So, it's all pretty basic office tasks you have to do,” Crystal says, “You really don't need to have any experience. You know how to use a computer right?”

“It's 1996 and I'm in my twenties, I know how to use a computer,” Gigi says before she can stop herself. She covers her mouth, immediately realizing she shouldn't be sarcastic to her boss but luckily Crystal laughs.

“Me too, but it took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out Windows 95 when it came out,” Crystal says.

“Imagine also having to teach it to your mom,” Gigi says, rolling her eyes just thinking back to when they updated the boutique's computer a couple months ago.

“No thanks, I had a hard enough time teaching my mom how long distance calls work so she we could still talk when she moved to back to Mexico. Maybe one day I'll get her to upgrade to email.”

They both giggle and Gigi finds herself staring into Crystal's eyes more than she should.

“Okay, the calendar is the most important thing here,” Crystal says, turning away much to Gigi's disappointment.

There's a large calendar taped to the wall next to the computer, like most things here everything is written in various different colors that probably all mean different things that Gigi isn't familiar with yet. She looks at today's date and sees “Gigi's First Day!' written in pink pen and it makes her feel warm inside even though it isn't a big deal. 

“This tells me who has lessons and at which times, what days bills are due, what pasture the horses are in, all that important stuff,” Crystal says, “Since your job is going to be helping manage the office, you're basically going to be in charge of updating it. So answering the phone and scheduling lessons, opening the mail and putting in the due dates for bills, and so on. And then there's simple filing work and stuff like that.”

“Okay, I think I can do all that. I'm not really familiar with, like, professional phone calls though? I don't even answer the phone at my mom's boutique,” Gigi admits.

“That won't be a problem, I'm not too good with words so I have scripts for everything,” Crystal laughs and opens a manila folder sitting on the desk, “Look, I even have interviewing potential employees in here.” She flips to a page that has the same questions Crystal asked Gigi when she called.

“You're really prepared,” Gigi notes.

“People aren't sure if they want to be patrons of a business when they hear the owner say um twenty times in one sentence,” Crystal says, “At least that's what my friend that does my accounting for me said and then she made me a bunch of these.”

Crystal laughs and Gigi giggles in response, trying not to look too starry eyed at Crystal's perfectly straight teeth.

“Anyway,” Crystal says, “I didn't schedule any lessons today so I can just spend today teaching you the ropes. Let's get started!”

Gigi practically floats back into her house that afternoon, with the same pair of boots Crystal gave her snug under her arm.

“You look like the kind of girl that only owns fancy shoes so you can just keep them,” Crystal had said, “They fit you perfectly anyway.”

“Hey, you,” her mom says from the kitchen where she is starting dinner, “How was your first day?”

“It was great!” Gigi says a little too quickly and excitedly.

Her mom looks confused, but ultimately pleased with Gigi's enthusiasm. 

“Sounds like it's going to be fun,” she says.

Gigi sighs, thinking about Crystal and her tan skin, curly hair and bright smile, “I think it just might be.”

Gigi thinks she might have gotten her hopes up. Of course Crystal isn't going to be spending all day every day with her. She just did yesterday because she was training Gigi.

But training is over now so she just gets a cordial greeting from the other woman and an offer of coffee before Crystal disappears to the barn to get ready for the day.

Which is why Gigi is now spending her morning by herself playing solitaire on Crystal's computer and waiting for the phone to ring. Maybe it's for the best. She shouldn't be crushing on Crystal anyway. 

She gets a couple phone calls scheduling lessons which she dutifully adds to the calendar, in purple pen which is the lesson color, and a few telemarketer calls that she hangs up on.

By ten Gigi has gone from being the world's worst at solitaire to the champion. She wonders if there are solitaire tournaments. She'd definitely win. 

It's also when Crystal's first lesson is and Gigi can see out the window from her desk when a car pulls into the driveway and a little girl hops out of the back seat and practically runs to the barn. Crystal informed her yesterday that pretty much only first timers go into the office and the rest go right to the barn. The car pulls away and Gigi goes back to staring at the computer screen. 

The mail arrives an hour later and Gigi finally has something to do, opening it and adding the due dates of the bills on the calendar and filing them in the desk drawer for Crystal to pay later. The junk mail gets thrown away and there is a Thank You card from a previous student that Gigi sets on the desk for Crystal to do what she wants with.

She goes back to the computer and starts trying her hand at minesweeper which distracts her enough that she doesn't notice Crystal through the window until she opens the door and comes into the office with the girl from earlier trailing behind her.

“Miss Crystal can we play on the tire swing until my mom gets here?” the little girl is asking as they walk in.

“Of course we can!” Crystal says, enthusiastic as ever, “Just let me put away the check you gave me from your mom and we can do that. Good deal?”

“Yeah!” the girls exclaims happily.

Crystal's smiling face moves from the girl to Gigi. “Hey, how was your morning?” she asks, coming up to the desk and laying a check on it.

“Um, good. Got a few appointments in and some bills,” Gigi says.

“Awesome,” Crystal says and then turns to the girl who is playing with one of the trinkets in Crystal's office, one of those little picture frames filled with water and glitter, “Michelle, come here a second.”

The girl walks over and looks shyly at Gigi. Gigi smiles back hoping she looks welcoming.

“Michelle, this is Miss Gigi. She's helping me for the summer. Remember last year when Miss Heidi was here? That's what Miss Gigi is doing this year,” Crystal explains.

“Hi,” Michelle says, waving a hand shyly.

“Hello,” Gigi says. She thinks she should probably say something, but she doesn't know what. What do you say to kids? Ask them how old they are? How is school going? Gigi doesn't know.

“Okay, let's go play until your mom gets here,” Crystal says, saving her.

Michelle cheers and runs back outside. 

Crystal follows, but turns to Gigi one more time before she leaves. “I'll be right back. Her mom should be here in a minute,” she says.

Gigi nods and Crystal leaves again. She takes the check Crystal left on the desk to put it in the cash box like Crystal showed her and then tries to go back to minesweeper, but her gaze wanders out the window where she can see Crystal pushing Michelle on the tire swing hanging from the tree in Crystal's front yard.

Crystal is really good with kids which somehow just makes her more attractive and Gigi doesn't even like kids. 

Gigi sighs wistfully. It's been so long since she's had a girlfriend, or even gotten laid. It must be messing with her head. 

Crystal comes back into the office while Gigi is off in her daydream land bubbly as ever.

“Hey, did you have lunch plans?” she asks, bouncing on the heels of her boots.

“Oh, no? I guess I completely forgot about lunch,” Gigi admits. Usually her mom needs to remind her about lunch which just strengthens her mom's point that she needs to learn to take care of herself.

“That's fine, I've got plenty of food in the kitchen. Come on, let's take a break,” Crystal goes around the desk to the back door, leaving it slightly open.

Gigi is hesitant for a second, but gets up and follows Crystal into her home. Surprisingly, the inside of Crystal's home looks pretty normal, but that could just be because she's only seeing the kitchen and a set of stairs leading up. She imagines Crystal's bedroom is as unique and colorful as most of the place is. Not that she should be thinking about Crystal's bedroom.

“I was planning on a sandwich and chips. Is that good for you?” Crystal asks, opening the fridge and pulling out lunch meat and cheese.

“Yeah,” Gigi says, standing awkwardly at the doorway.

“Go on, take a seat,” Crystal encourages, pulling a bag of chips out of a cupboard and putting them on the kitchen table.

Gigi shuffles over to the table and sits down in one of the two chairs. “Do you need help?” Gigi asks out of politeness, hoping Crystal will say no.

“No worries,” Crystal thankfully says, “What do you want on your sandwich?”

“I'll just have whatever you're having. I'm not picky,” Gigi says.

“You're lucky I'm not a pickles and peanut butter kind of girl,” Crystal jokes as she starts making the sandwiches.

Gigi grimaces. “Is anyone that kind of girl?”

“You'd be surprised,” Crystal says, looking back to give Gigi a smirk.

Crystal finishes one sandwich and puts the plate in front of Gigi. Gigi doesn't move to eat yet, waiting for Crystal to join her.

“What do you want to drink?” Crystal asks after finishing the second sandwich and setting it on the table, “I have water, pop, lemonade...”

“Lemonade, please,” Gigi says.

“Good choice,” Crystal smiles and opens the fridge, pulling out two cans of lemonade.

She gives one to Gigi and sits down across from her.

“Thanks for this,” Gigi says as Crystal immediately digs in, opening the bag of chips as she chews.

“Of course! It's more fun to eat together,” Crystal says, pouring some chips on her plate and pushing the bag over to Gigi.

Gigi pours some chips on her plate and then takes a more delicate bite of her sandwich.

“So, how's your first day so far?” Crystal asks.

“Boring,” Gigi says without thinking, but immediately realizes what she said and covers her mouth.

Crystal laughs good-naturedly. “Yeah, it never gets unbearably busy here,” she admits, “Just enough that I need a little help so I don't run myself ragged. You can bring something to do so you don't get as bored. I don't mind.”

“Are you sure?” Gigi asks.

“Yeah!” Crystal nods enthusiastically, “I'm not really a strict boss or anything. I'm barely a boss as it is, too laid back for it. Which is why I only get help when really necessary. So even though I'm paying you I hope we can be more like friends than anything.”

Friends? Gigi could live with that.

“I think I'd like that,” Gigi offers a small smile and Crystal beams back.

* * *

Gigi and Crystal quickly get into a comfortable groove. Crystal spends the majority of her time in the barn, handling whatever work that involves and teaching riding lessons mostly to kids and teenagers, but some adults too. Gigi does her work, but spends a lot of time sketching new outfit ideas. Crystal will come into the office at lunch and they have lunch together, sometimes something simple but sometimes Crystal will cook something special like a Mexican dish her mom taught her. Crystal asks all the time to see Gigi's designs and compliments them. She gives her own weird ideas that Gigi never would have thought of but finds really interesting. Crystal is surprisingly artistic and Gigi wonders if there's a story behind it, but isn't sure if she would be overstepping her boundaries if she asked.

What Gigi does do is ask her mom to teach her some baking.

“What do you want to bake cookies for?” her mom asks, skeptical at Gigi's sudden interest in cooking, “Did you meet someone?”

Her tone is suggestive and Gigi rolls her eyes even though it's kind of true. “They're for Crystal. Just as repayment for making me lunch,” she says.

“Too bad,” her mom sighs, “You haven't brought anyone around since Rosy.”

Gigi rolls her eyes again. It was great that her mom loved her ex but now that they decided they are better as friends her mom bringing Rosy up whenever Gigi's love life came up was getting annoying.

“I'm too busy for that right now,” Gigi says, telling herself that just as much as her mom.

“I guess you're right,” her mom says, rubbing her back soothingly, “Okay, let me show you how it's done when it comes to cookies.”

Gigi walks into work the next Monday with a tin of cookies. Her first batch was horribly burnt, but the second turned out pretty good if she said so herself. 

Crystal is still in the office when she walks in, shoving checks into envelopes. She looks up and spots Gigi and her tin. “You bring me something?” she asks with a bright smile and Gigi's heart jumps in her chest even though she's trying to forget about having a crush on Crystal.

“My mom and I made cookies yesterday,” Gigi says, putting the tin on the desk. She last minute decides not to mention they made them specifically for Crystal.

Crystal “ooh”s and opens the tin, taking one out. She takes a bite and Gigi bites her lip, secretly nervous.

“These are delicious,” Crystal says happily and Gigi smiles, relieved.

“I'm glad you like them,” Gigi says.

“So I was thinking, um,” Crystal starts after she finishes her cookie, but she looks down and sees the crumbs she got on the envelopes she needs to send to the electric and water companies, “Oops.” She brushes the crumbs into the trash can under the desk and Gigi giggles.

“You were thinking?” Gigi encourages.

“Yeah,” Crystal looks up at her, staring right into her eyes, “Would you be interested in lessons?”

Gigi tilts her head, “Lessons? Like horseback riding lessons?”

“It's what I teach,” Crystal says, smiling.

“Why?” Gigi has to ask, not seeing the point especially after how clear it was she wasn't a very active person.

“I just thought it would be fun,” Crystal shrugs, “And my evenings are free. It's okay if you don't want to.”

“I do, I just-” Wait did she just say she did want lessons? “I mean-”

“They'd be free of course. Just think of it as a bonus for helping me,” Crystal says like she knows that's what Gigi's objection must be. 

It's not. Gigi doesn't know what her objection is other than she doesn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Crystal like she always seems to do and she's still not sure about those horses.

But also with Crystal looking at her so eagerly it's hard to say no. “Okay,” she relents.

That evening Gigi is in the same position she was a week ago in the barn, except more appropriately dressed in jeans and the boots Crystal gave her.

“I have the perfect partner for you,” Crystal says teasingly.

Gigi thinks she already knows who it is. “Celeste?” she asks.

“You remembered!” Crystal says, looking pleased.

“Well, we bonded a bit that one time,” Gigi says, though so far she's been telling herself she was just going crazy when Celeste seemed to respond to her.

“Great! I got her all ready for you so how about you lead her to the arena,” Crystal says, opening Celeste's stall. She's already outfitted with reins and a saddle. Crystal takes the reigns and hands them to Gigi and then grabs a helmet from the supply stall.

“What am I doing?” Gigi asks, suddenly remembering why she wanted to say no to this.

“Just follow me,” Crystal replies. She leads them outside the barn and down a trail to the fenced-in dirt area, the arena Crystal called it. She opens the gate and Gigi reluctantly leads Celeste inside.

“Okay, put this on while I make sure everything is secure,” Crystal says, handing Gigi the helmet. 

Gigi takes it and puts it on as Crystal starts checking the saddle. 

While she's doing that Gigi leans close to Celeste to whisper to her. “It's me again. So, listen, I don't know why I said yes to this and I'm really not to sure what to do so go easy on me, okay?”

Celeste huffs as if in disbelief.

“Okay, I said yes because Crystal is gorgeous and I can't say no to her, happy?” Gigi asks.

Celeste bobs her head and Gigi rolls her eyes. Clearly she is not losing her mind and this horse just has an attitude problem.

“You ready Gigi?” Crystal asks, having left her side for a second and returning with a sturdy block that she places on the ground next to Celeste, “Or do you guys want to finish your chat?”

“We're done,” Gigi says. She whispers one more “please” to Celeste and then goes to stand by Crystal.

“Alright, stand on the block and take the reigns in your left hand,” Crystal holds the reigns out to her and Gigi takes them after stepping on the block like instructed, “Grab her mane.”

“Won't that hurt?” Gigi asks, her hand hesitating.

Crystal laughs. “Well she's a horse so her hair is much stronger than ours. You grabbing her mane is like me lightly tugging your hair. Plus you're not going to be pulling on it, just holding,” she explains.

Gigi's heart skips at the thought of Crystal playfully tugging her hair and grabs the mane like she was told.

“Now lift your leg and put your foot in the stirrup,” Crystal says, gesturing to where Gigi is to put her foot.

Gigi does what Crystal says and Crystal takes her booted foot and turns it facing parallel to the horse, her other hand covering Gigi's on the horse's mane so she doesn't stumble. “Make sure your foot faces away from Celeste so you don't accidentally kick her. That protrusion on the saddle is called a cantle. You have to hold on to that and use your leg to hoist yourself up.”

Gigi just nods, unable to speak because of Crystal's touch, and grabs the cantle and uses all the strength in her left leg to lift herself up.

“Great,” Crystal lets go of her foot, but the hand covering her own stays, “Now you lift your right leg over the saddle. Make sure you're careful not to hit Celeste with your leg and settle gently into the saddle so you don't startle her.”

“Okay,” Gigi breathes out, mostly to herself. Her left leg is shaking slightly in the stirrup from holding her weight, but she is able to hoist her right leg over the saddle and sit down carefully, her right foot slipping into the other stirrup. 

“I did it,” Gigi marvels at herself, looking down at Crystal who beams up at her like a sunflower.

“You did it!” she cheers, just as excited at Gigi.

Gigi can see now why the kids she teaches love her so much and get so excited to come here if she puts as much enthusiasm as them into their lessons.

“Alright, now take the reigns in both hands,” Crystal says, “I'm going to make sure your posture is good.” Crystal circles Celeste, adjusting Gigi's feet and legs slightly, “Sit up a little straighter, please, but not stiffly and take the reigns in both hands.”

Gigi does so, hands shaking slightly. Crystal comes back over to Gigi's left side and adjusts her left hand a bit, her fingers warm. “Make your right hand match your left,” Crystal says and when Gigi does she smiles up at her again, “Ready to walk?”

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Gigi says with a strained smile.

“Okay, well first you need to know how to stop,” Crystal says, “You don't drive a car without knowing where the brakes are.”

“Makes sense,” Gigi nods.

“To start, you can just pull on the reins with both hands, but I want you to also work on not using the reigns to stop her,” Crystal explains, “So while you're pulling the reigns also push down in your seat, stiffen your back, and gently squeeze your legs, okay?”

“Yeah,” Gigi says, hoping she can remember all that.

“Eventually you will be able to stop her by just doing those things and squeezing the reigns, but until then it's important that you can stop as soon as you need to.”

“Okay,” Gigi responds, weakly. Her hands tighten on the reigns.

“To walk you need to squeeze her sides with your feet and push your body forward in the saddle, so do those at the same time. Make sure you don't move your legs above your knee though. Take your feet out of the stirrups and lift them up and squeeze gently,” Crystal says and takes a step back to observe.

Gigi slips her feet out, lifting them to squeeze Celeste's sides and pushes forward in her seat. Celeste starts walking forward and Gigi squeaks, surprised it worked. 

“Good!” Crystal says, “Make sure you're relaxed but still sit up straight. Just go with the motion of the horse.”

It feels weirder than expected, riding a horse, but she tries to follow Crystal's instructions and trust she'll step in if there is a problem. “Um, we're almost at the end,” Gigi says as Celeste reaches where the metal fence starts to curve.

Gigi hears Crystal laugh behind her. “She's not going to walk into the fence, she'll turn on her own, but if you want you can pull the reign that will move her head the direction you want to go.”

Gigi pulls the right reign and Celeste starts to turn, straightening out again when Gigi stops pulling. “Thank you,” she whispers to the horse.

Celeste's ears twitch back towards her, indicating she heard her.

“You're doing so good!” Crystal says, sounding infinitely pleased and it makes Gigi's chest swell, “Let's do a couple laps around the arena and that will be it for our lesson.”

Gigi circles the area a few times, becoming more comfortable with each lap and finally stops next to Crystal at the gate after three laps.

“What did you think?” Crystal asks.

“It was fun, if a little scary,” Gigi admits.

“I'm glad you like it,” Crystal says, “Only one thing left to learn today and that's the dismount. Take your feet out of the stirrups, take the reigns in your left hand, lean forward and swing your leg around. Make sure you bend your knees when you land so you don't buckle.”

“Alright,” Gigi says, taking a deep breath. She follows Crystal's directions exactly, but still stumbles a bit as she lands. Crystal is immediately at her side, touching her arm to make sure she stays upright.

“Okay?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Gigi winces, “My legs hurt more than I realized.”

Crystal laughs. “Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention, but your thighs are going to be sore for a while.”

With Crystal is front of her looking like that, like she's proud of and excited for Gigi, Gigi can think of one better reason for sore thighs. It doesn't involve horses. 

“Time to take Celeste back to the stable and then we'll give her a treat for doing a good job,” Crystal continues, oblivious to Gigi's less than pure thoughts.

They walk back with Crystal walking ahead and Gigi leading Celeste. 

“That was good, right? I didn't fuck up, right?” Gigi murmurs to her.

Celeste makes a huffing sound and shakes her head a little.

“You did a good job too,” Gigi tells her, patting the side of her head.

They get back to the barn and Crystal gets a carrot from the open stall where she keeps food and treats. “Give her this,” she says, handing it to Gigi, “And then I'll take her saddle and stuff off. I make my students do it themselves, but this is just a perk for you so I won't make you.”

Gigi wants to sigh in relief, but to make a better impression she just takes the carrot from Crystal and gives it to Celeste who happily munches on it.

“I hope you liked you first lesson,” Crystal says with a smile, undoing the bridle around Celeste's head.

Gigi looks from Crystal's perfectly straight teeth into her eyes and smiles back. “I really did.”

Gigi's lessons continue a couple times a week when Crystal is free after work. After a couple weeks Crystal has taught her all the basics including galloping which Gigi decides she will only ever do if she absolutely has to.

They are supposed to have another lesson today, but it is almost four and Crystal still hasn't come into the office. She is considering shutting everything down and going to find her when Crystal's last student of the day, an older girl named Betty, peaks her head in through the door.

“Miss Gigi, Miss Crystal said to ask you to come to the barn,” she says.

Crystal has got everyone calling her Miss Gigi and it's strange when it comes from someone who can't be more than four years younger than her. It's just a reminder that she's an adult now.

“Alright, thank you Betty,” Gigi says and starts turning off the computer.

“No problem, bye!” the girl waves and is out the door before Gigi can even respond. She watches Betty skip down the stairs to her car and by the time she's gone the computer is off and Gigi can make her way to the barn.

Gigi is surprised to see Crystal finishing putting a saddle on Phil when she enters the barn. “You called?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure did,” Crystal says, throwing her a quick smile, “You ready to try walking a trail?”

“Do we have to gallop?” Gigi asks.

“Not if you don't want to Princess,” Crystal says, “Betty got Celeste ready for you so grab her and your helmet and let's go.”

Gigi rolls her eyes at Crystal's new nickname for her when she acts a bit prissy, but secretly she thinks it's kind of cute. Gigi goes to the supply stall and grabs a helmet and then releases Celeste from her stall.

“How's it going, girl?” Gigi asks, patting the side of Celeste's face.

Celeste nuzzles Gigi's face with her nose and Gigi cringes. “Okay, we're not that close,” she says.

“You ready?” Crystal asks, walking over with Phil being led behind her.

“Yeah,” Gigi replies, putting on and buckling her helmet, “Where's your helmet.”

“I'm a bit of a rebel,” Crystal says with a smirk, “Don't tell my students.”

Crystal walks past her out the barn and Gigi follows, leading Celeste behind her. 

“Do you want me to get the block or can you get on from the ground?” Crystal asks.

“I can get on from here, I've gotten more flexible,” Gigi says.

“More flexible is always good,” Crystal says with a smile and Gigi blushes, realizing how what she just said could be taken.

Crystal isn't paying attention though and is getting on Phil with ease. Gigi follows with slightly more effort.

“You ready?” Crystal asks with a look of amusement.

“Yes, Miss Crystal,” Gigi says, playing snide.

“I'm going to start galloping if you keep sassing me,” Crystal teases.

“Just tell me how I'm supposed to ride with you here. Do I follow you?” Gigi asks.

“We can walk side by side,” Crystal says, “There's enough space on the trail. Celeste knows where to go.” 

Crystal squeezes Phil's sides and he starts walking, Gigi does the same to Celeste and the horses walk in step with each other. They walk down the dirt path past the arena into the surrounding forest. Gigi thinks desperately for something to talk about, some way to get to know Crystal better. They've talked quite a bit, but not about Crystal and Gigi wants to know more.

“So, um,” Gigi starts to say.

“Watch out for the branch,” Crystal interrupts and Gigi quickly dodges a tree branch coming fast at her face that she didn't notice before because she's so distracted trying to talk to Crystal.

“Jesus,” Gigi mutters to herself. How does she always act like an idiot in front of Crystal. 

“Make sure you're always paying attention to your surroundings when riding,” Crystal says in her teacher voice.

“Yeah,” Gigi replies with a sigh. She should just shut up and enjoy the scenery, the sun filtering through the leaves, the birds chirping.

“You were going to ask me something?”

Gigi turns to see Crystal looking at her expectantly, the shadows from the leaves projecting patterns onto her face. Gigi turns away quickly so she doesn't almost run into another tree.

“Not really,” Gigi says. She never did come up with something to say.

“How are your designs coming?” Crystal asks, thankfully taking control of the conversation.

“Good,” Gigi says, “I'm not going to have anything to do when school starts. Well, except makes the actual outfits.”

Crystal laughs. “You are going to wreck senior year.”

“Yeah, especially with some of the ideas you gave me,” Gigi offers and then she has an idea, “You're really artistic actually. You like art?”

“Of course,” Crystal says like it's obvious, “Have you seen the ranch? Art is like my favorite thing in the world.”

That surprises Gigi and she has to ask, “Why aren't you an artist then?”

Crystal looks sheepish. “Would you think I'm crazy if I said I don't know?”

“Of course not,” Gigi assures, “So, why did you choose horses instead? Did you grow up with horses or something?”

“I mean, I took lessons when I was a kid in girl scouts,” Crystal explained, “But it wasn't a huge part of my life.”

“What made you choose this then?” Gigi asks.

Crystal looks unsure and Gigi is about to retract her question when Crystal finally speaks, “Well, right after I graduated high school my dad died in a car accident,” she pauses, swallowing, “And my mom and I got all this money from his life insurance. My mom decided to move back to Mexico to live with my grandparents and I could go with her or stay here. I grew up here in the suburbs and everything I knew was here so I decided to stay, but then I had to decide what I was going to do. I think before everything I wanted to go to art school, but every logical plan kind of went out the window when my dad died. I suddenly thought about a million different things I could do, like be a teacher or join the circus, really ridiculous stuff. Then I saw this property for sale in the paper and I guess I really just liked the idea of having my own little safe haven and since it was an old horse ranch I decided I knew enough about horses, I could do that.”

Crystal laughs a bit at herself and wipes a tear from her eye.

“I'm sorry,” Gigi says immediately, “I didn't mean to bring up something painful.”

“No, it's fine. I cry all the time honestly,” Crystal says.

“So it's not what you planned, but you're still happy right?” Gigi asks.

“Of course,” Crystal says with a smile, “I love the horses and I love the ranch and I love teaching. I don't think I could ask for more. Isn't there a saying or something? The best things in life aren't planned?”

Gigi thinks back to the last month and this job she didn't want and Crystal. “I don't know, but if it is I think I believe it.”

Gigi doesn't really know where Crystal leads them, but eventually they end up out of the woods on the corner of Crystal's property. 

“This is where the pond is,” Crystal explains, “The kids love when we come over here. They like to try to catch frogs and stuff.”

Gigi grimaces. “Yeah, don't expect me to do that.”

“I definitely wasn't Princess,” Crystal says, grinning.

Still, it was a pretty nice place. The pond is a decent size, there's even a rickety walkway leading to the center. There's reeds and lily pads and it looks quite picturesque with the surrounding fields and blue sky.

“You want to get off the horses for a second?” Crystal asks.

“Sure,” Gigi says.

Crystal gets off Phil first, Gigi waiting so Crystal can hold Celeste while she gets down.

The two go closer to the water, the horses grazing peacefully a few feet away.

A large dragonfly flies by and Gigi watches it with rapt interest.

“Am I going to turn you into a nature girl Miss Fashion Designer?” Crystal asks teasingly.

“No, but it can be nice sometimes,” Gigi says, walking to the edge of the water.

“Careful, it's swampy and-”

Crystal is cut off by Gigi's shriek as she suddenly slips on the muddy ground and lands with a splash, the area surrounding the pond more waterlogged than she anticipated.  
“Are you okay?” Crystal asks, coming closer, her face full of concern.

Gigi groans more in embarrassment than anything. “I'm fine,” she says, not even attempting to stand.

There's a snort and suddenly Crystal is laughing causing Gigi to glare up at her. 

“It's not funny,” Gigi whines, “I'm a mess.”

“As long as you're okay it's hilarious,” Crystal says, she sticks a hand down which Gigi takes and let's Crystal pull her up. She stumbles slightly and has to lean against Crystal so she doesn't fall again.

“Sorry,” Gigi says, quickly pulling back. She winces when she sees the mud she got on Crystal's clothes.

“No worries, they're just clothes,” Crystal says with a shrug, “You on the other hand probably need a shower.”

“I feel so gross,” Gigi moans. It feels like there is water and mud covering every inch of her body, but really it's just her legs and arms with the worst damage. Thankfully her face and hair only received a bit of water from the splash.

“Guess we're walking back,” Crystal says, going back over to the horses and Gigi follows stiffly.

As they take their horses' reigns and start walking through the field back to the barn Celeste snorts like she's amused.

Gigi glares at her. “Don't even start.”

They return the horses to their stalls and Crystal hurries Gigi into the house, saying she would take their equipment off while Gigi was in the shower.

They take their dirty boots off on the veranda so they don't get mud in the house and Crystal leads them through the office into the house proper and up the stairs. It's Gigi's first time going upstairs so Gigi observes the area, but there's not much to see with it only being a hallway. There's just some family pictures on the walls.

“The bathroom is on the left,” Crystal says, “You can go get the water running and I'll bring you a change of clothes.”

“Got it,” Gigi says and goes into the bathroom. She pulls away the shower curtain covered in tropical fish and frowns at the knobs. The knobs of Crystal's shower look nothing like the ones at her house and she's not entirely sure how it works. She manages to get the water on and to a comfortable temperature, but she doesn't know how to get the water to come out of the shower head instead of the faucet.

She decides to go get Crystal and ask, leaving the bathroom and going to the only other door in the hall that is slightly ajar. 

“Crystal, I-” she immediately stops her question and her eyes widen when she sees Crystal topless, the t-shirt in her hand indicating she was about to put it on. Gigi completely forgot she got Crystal's clothes muddy too, of course she had to change as well.

Both girls squeak in shock and just as Crystal is lifting the shirt to cover herself Gigi covers her eyes and turns around.

“I'm so sorry,” Gigi says, voice high, “I shouldn't have barged in.”

“No, I'm sorry. I should have closed the door,” Crystal says, “I'm so used to just leaving it open I didn't even think. I'm dressed now, you can look.”

Gigi doesn't want to because she can tell from how hot her hands are that she's as red as a firetruck, but she has no reason not to other than not wanting Crystal to see her so she puts down her hands and turns. It's harder to tell on Crystal, but she's red too as she hands some clothes and towels to Gigi.

“They might be a bit big on you, but these should work,” she says.

“Thanks,” Gigi says, taking the offered pile, “Um, I was having trouble with the shower.”

“Yeah, it's a little strange. I should have thought about that,” Crystal says, going into the bathroom. She pulls one of the knobs and the shower starts full blast.

“Thanks,” Gigi says again, putting the clothes and towels on the counter.

“No problem,” Crystal says, “After you get, um, undressed leave your clothes outside the door and I'll grab them and put them in the wash. Then I'll go take care of Phil and Celeste so take your time. I'm not in a hurry to get you out of my house or anything.” Crystal giggles awkwardly.

“Yeah, okay,” Gigi says nodding.

Crystal smiles and leaves, closing the door behind her. 

Gigi sighs and looks at herself in the mirror, her cheeks still a little pink and her clothes covered in mud. Her relationship with Crystal might as well be cursed at this point. Gigi Goode has never been embarrassed this many times in such a short amount of time in her life.

Nothing to do about it now though, so Gigi finally frees herself from her dirty clothes, jeans caked in drying mud and a wet t-shirt that sticks uncomfortably to her skin, and cracks the door to drop them outside for Crystal. 

She breathes out with relief when she finally steps under the hot spray of the shower, the cold gross feeling of pond water and mud being replaced with warmth. She opens a soap bottle sitting on the rack and her senses are assaulted with the blackberry smell she associates with Crystal.

Her thighs tighten involuntarily. God, she shouldn't be turned on right now. But she saw Crystal's tits and now she can't stop thinking about it. How perfectly shaped they were, her brown nipples, and especially the silver barbell piercing her right nipple.

“Fuck,” Gigi mutters to herself as a wave of arousal runs through her. She can't just masturbate in Crystal's shower. She shouldn't.

She bites her lip. If she could just touch herself for a second, just for some relief, that would be okay. She reaches a hand down, expecting to only quickly touch herself and move on, but just a couple fingers on her clit has her shuddering and sliding down the shower wall to the floor.

“Fuck,” Gigi moans again. Her fingers start rubbing circles on her clit without permission from her brain. She's never been this horny in her life. 

She gives up on not masturbating in Crystal's shower and spreads her legs, keeping a steady pressure on her clit. She thinks about if Crystal was hovering over her, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, her fingers touching her and is coming faster than she ever has before.

She takes in shuddering breaths and runs her hand over her pussy, coming down from the high of her orgasm. Once her legs stop trembling, she stands and finally washes herself like she should have been doing the entire time. 

She finally turns off the water and gets out of the shower, quickly drying off and throwing on the clothes Crystal gave her, sweatpants with a handy drawstring so she can keep them from falling off her hips and a t-shirt that hangs loosely around her body. She runs a towel through her hair to dry it a little, but otherwise leaves it to air dry.

She leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs to see Crystal in the kitchen.

“Hey, want some hot chocolate?” Crystal asks, nodding to a steaming cup on the table.

“Sure, thanks,” Gigi says, sitting at the table and wrapping her hands around the warm mug.

“So, if you want you can wear those clothes home or you can wait until the laundry is done,” Crystal says, sipping from her own mug, “I don't mind either way.”

Gigi really should go, but honestly she is exhausted from riding, making a fool of herself, and coming harder than she has in probably years so instead she says, “I'd have to call my mom.”

“Come upstairs and you can use the home phone to call her,” Crystal says, standing up straight from her previous position leaning against the counter, “You can bring your hot chocolate by the way.”

Gigi picks up her mug and follows Crystal back upstairs through the only door she hasn't been through in the house yet which leads to what was obviously supposed to be a bedroom but converted into a living room with a couch, armchair, coffee table and television. Like a lot of the house there is artwork on the walls and trinkets and oddities covering the room, but Gigi doesn't have time to observe because Crystal is handing her a cordless phone.

“Thanks,” Gigi says with a small smile. She sits on the couch and dials her house's phone number, putting the hot chocolate on the coffee table.

“Hello?” her mom's voice answers on the other line.

“Hi mom, I'm going to be late today,” Gigi says, “Crystal and I went riding and I fell into the pond.”

“Gigi! Are you okay?” her mom asks, but she sounds vaguely amused.

“Yeah, but my clothes are being washed right now and I'm tired so I thought I'd stay here until they were clean,” Gigi says.

“Okay, honey. Be careful on your way home if it's dark,” her mom says.

“I will,” Gigi assures.

They say goodbye and hang up. Gigi looks to Crystal and holds out the phone for her to put back.

“You really do tell your mom everything, huh?” Crystal asks, taking the phone and putting it back on its cradle.

“Yeah, I do.”

“That's good, though,” Crystal looks wistful as she says it.

Gigi wants to ask Crystal about her mom, but a buzzing sound interrupts them. 

“That's the washer,” Crystal says, “Be right back.”

Crystal leaves the room and Gigi leans against the couch. She really is tired. Today was a lot. It was almost enough to make her forget that she learned more about Crystal. The thought that Crystal opened up to her makes her feel warm and she closes her eyes, sinking into the cushions.

When Gigi regains consciousness she first registers the sound of voices on the television. She opens her eyes and realizes she is laying on the couch. She shoots up and looks around, seeing Crystal on the armchair watching TV, but she quickly notices Gigi sitting up and turns to look at her.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Crystal says, smiling.

“I'm so sorry,” Gigi says for what feels like the millionth time that day, “I totally just fell asleep without asking.”

“No worries,” Crystal shrugs, “Plus your clothes just finished drying about ten minutes ago so you had plenty of time to nap.”

“I should leave and get out of your way,” Gigi says, standing.

“I enjoy the company,” Crystal says, standing as well.

“I was asleep,” Gigi points out, giggling.

“And you're still more lively than TicTac,” Crystal jokes, “I left your clothes in the bathroom so you can get changed there.”

“Thanks,” Gigi says and goes into the bathroom to put on her clothes, a little reluctant to let go of Crystal's soft t-shirt. She is not reluctant to leave Crystal's bathroom which just serves as a reminder that she masturbated in her shower like a weirdo.

Crystal is at the top of the stairs waiting for her and Gigi follows her back downstairs to the front office.

“I mean, maybe not for you but I enjoyed tonight,” Crystal says as Gigi gathers her purse and opens the front door, “Maybe we can do it again sometime. Without the falling in the pond part.”

“Maybe you can fall in the pond next time,” Gigi says.

Crystal giggles which makes Gigi smile. They stare at each other for what might be a second too long and Gigi probably would have continued staring, but Crystal softly says “bye” and Gigi realizes she has to leave.

“Bye, see you tomorrow,” Gigi says, her smile falling slightly.

She puts on her boots that are now clean and stood neatly next to Crystal's on the veranda, Crystal must have also hosed them off at some point, and walks down the walkway, past the statues and pinwheels to her car. 

The clock in her car reads nine, which is surprising, but probably shouldn't be because the sun is almost set.

She turns on her car and looks one last time at the house, seeing the silhouette of Crystal in the window making sure she leaves safely. Her heart clenches at the sight.

She might be in deeper than she thought.

* * *

It's the first Monday of July which means Gigi has been working at Get Dusted Ranch for almost a month now. She's considering bringing this up to Crystal as an excuse to get her to make tamales again, but Crystal is already in the barn when she arrives at work. There's only a note on the desk for her which isn't unusual but the contents of the note are.

“Gigi! Please gather all the bills and invoices from June and put them in a folder for me. Thanks!! - Crystal”

It's not a request Gigi has gotten before, but it's doable. She checks the calendar to see if there's a clue and notices 'Accounting!' is written in red pen. Well, that's about as much explanation as Gigi needs.

She's able to get everything Crystal requested and just as she's closing the last file drawer a woman walks in the door. She has wavy dark hair and is wearing slacks and a button up shirt that is much different than what people are usually wearing when they come here. It's kind of reminiscent of Gigi's first day actually. 

Gigi is about to give the standard greeting she gives people who come into the office first, but she's verbally steamrolled over before she can open her mouth.

“Hi there! You must be Gigi!” the woman says smiling warmly.

“Yes?” Gigi responds, confused at how this woman she's never seen knows her.

“I'm Jackie Cox, Crystal's accountant,” Jackie says, walking over to Gigi and holding out her hand.

“Hi,” Gigi says, taking Jackie's hand which Jackie shakes firmly. 

“You look confused,” Jackie notes, “Did Crystal not mention me?” 

She can tell Jackie's pout is a joke, but Gigi still feels like she needs to defend Crystal. “No, she's mentioned her accountant a few times,” she says.

“Oh, her accountant,” Jackie rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, “I have to listen to Gigi this and Gigi that, but I'm just the accountant, huh?”

Gigi's mind halts. Does Crystal talk about her a lot? What does she says? 

“I'm just kidding of course,” Jackie continues, unaware of Gigi's inner turmoil, “I'm glad Crystal has found such a good worker. She's always going on about how helpful you've been.”

Oh. 

“Well, it's been great experience,” Gigi says, trying not to sound disappointed, “And Crystal really helps me do the best work I can.”

Jackie smiles kindly at her, but with a knowing glint in her eye. 

“She also mentioned the horse riding lessons. That must be fun,” Jackie says.

“Yeah, it's been interesting to say the least,” Gigi says.

Jackie opens her mouth to carry on, but is interrupted by the door opening again.

“Jackie!” Crystal runs into the office and hugs Jackie tightly.

“I see your little office manager is doing so good you can't even be bothered to greet me now,” Jackie says, but she's rubbing Crystal's back affectionately.

“I know I don't have to worry if Gigi is on it,” Crystal says, pulling away and turning to Gigi, “You get everything?”

“Of course,” Gigi says, pointing to the hefty manila folder on the table. She hopes she isn't blushing at Crystal's compliment.

“See? You're the best Gee,” Crystal says, walking around the desk so she was on the same side as Gigi and could flip through the folder.

Gigi meets eyes with Jackie who winks at her and Gigi quickly looks away.

“Are you logging your lessons and Gigi's hours into the spreadsheet like I told you to?” Jackie asks, coming up to the desk herself.

Crystal rolls her eyes and closes the folder. “Yes, mom.”

“Email it to me,” Jackie says, taking the folder Gigi prepared.

“I will,” Crystal says, “Did you want tea or something?”

“No, I have to get going,” Jackie says, “I need to get started on this. We can chat Friday when I bring this back.”

“I'll email you the spreadsheet right now,” Crystal says, sitting in the computer chair.

“Alright, thanks,” Jackie smiles at Gigi, “It was nice meeting you Gigi.”

“You too,” Gigi says politely. 

Jackie bids them goodbye and sees herself out. Gigi stands awkwardly by Crystal who is frowning at the computer screen.

“She really just comes in, talks to me like I'm a child and leaves, huh,” Crystal says quietly as if to herself.

Gigi, who was about to say something along the lines of “she seems nice”, closes her mouth. 

Crystal sighs and then looks up at Gigi. “Jackie and I have known each other since high school. I should be more used to her being a mom, right?” she asks.

It sounds like a rhetorical question, but Crystal is staring at her so Gigi shrugs, not knowing what to say.

Crystal doesn't seem to mind. She turns back to the computer and hits the enter key on the keyboard with a sense of finality. “Thanks for getting that together for me Gigi,” she says, standing and patting her shoulder as she walks past her, “See you at lunch!”

Crystal waves and is out the door. The phone rings as soon as the door shuts and Gigi quickly goes to answer it, leaving no time for her to dwell on everything that just happened.

When Gigi arrives at work Friday there is another car in the driveway that she already knows is Jackie's since Crystal told her Jackie would be here today to return the paperwork she took and to explain to Crystal how she did financially last month. She expects both women to be in the office, but finds it empty. However the door to the kitchen is cracked and Gigi can hear voices coming from inside.

Not wanting to interrupt, Gigi takes her normal seat at the computer and pretends she isn't eavesdropping.

“Thanks as always for everything,” Crystal says.

“You don't need to thank me, it's my job,” Jackie replies with a laugh, “Thanks for the tea though.”

“Yeah. Come over for something other than work sometime. And bring Nicky, Jan and Brita too.”

There's a pause a second longer than what would be considered comfortable.

“Why don't you come to the city and hang out with us, Crys? It's much easier than getting four of us down here,” Jackie says carefully.

“Well, there's so much to take care of here I can't just leave for a weekend or something,” Crystal says, her normal cheerfulness starting to sound forced.

“Crys-”

“Thanks as always Jackie, I got to get to work though. Talk to you later!” 

Gigi can see from the corner of her eye Crystal blustering out the door and pausing when she sees Gigi.

Gigi turns to her and tries to smile like she knew nothing about what was happening, which she kind of didn't. “Hi,” she says.

“Morning!” Crystal says, still forced, “I'll see you at lunch Gigi!”

Gigi watches Crystal go out the door like a shot and then turns back to the kitchen door left open. Jackie comes out a second later, shouldering her purse and looking tired. She smiles softly when she sees Gigi.

“You got your work cut out with that one,” she says, shaking her head.

“Um,” is the only thing Gigi can manage to say. She's noticed that Jackie definitely knows she likes Crystal, but doesn't know what to say to it. She just knows she can't ask if Crystal might feel the same.

“Good luck,” Jackie says with another, smaller smile. She makes her way to the door and as she reaches for the doorknob Gigi speaks.

“Jackie?”

Jackie turns and tilts her head to indicate she is listening.

Does Crystal like me?

“Have a nice day!” Gigi says.

Jackie gives her a look. “You too, Gigi,” is all she says though and then she's gone.

They walk the trail again that evening and Gigi is grasping wildly in her mind for a way to bring up what happened with Jackie. Not that it's any of her business but seeing Crystal upset sucked even if she masked it with cheerfulness.

Really sucked.

“What should I do?” Gigi whispers to Celeste, but she is ignored.

“You say something?” Crystal asks, looking over at her.

“Nope,” Gigi says with a pop of her lip.

There's a beat of silence and Gigi can't take it anymore.

“Are you and Jackie okay?”

Crystal looks at her, surprised, but it quickly turns into amusement. “You're funny,” she says with a giggle, “It's fine. I'm just stupid sometimes.”

“I'm sure it's not stupid,” Gigi insists.

“Jackie's always trying to get me to come see my friends from high school and I use the excuse that someone needs to stay here even though we both know it's not true,” Crystal shrugs, “I think it's kind of stupid.”

“Why don't you go then?” Gigi asks carefully.

“I love my friends, but being with them in the city reminds me too much of how things used to be. When my dad was alive, when I wanted to be an artist. Sometimes it makes me wonder if I did the right thing,” Crystal says.

“I mean,” Gigi looks down at her hands gripping the reigns, “I think you did. That might not mean much, but-”

“No, it does,” Crystal interrupts, “That makes me happy.”

Crystal smiles at her and Gigi continues to avoid her eyes.

“My mom actually kind of made me get a job,” Gigi admits, “I'd only ever helped at the boutique before and she said I needed real life experience before I graduated. I really didn't want to and I was really apprehensive when she gave me a flyer for a ranch, but this has been really great. I'm really grateful for everything.”

“Honestly, that doesn't surprise me at all Princess,” Crystal says.

Gigi groans. “I'm being vulnerable or whatever, stop teasing me.”

“But it's so fun,” Crystal says with a laugh, “I really like your mom though. I need to meet her one day.”

“She's great,” Gigi says, “You should meet her.”

“I wish I could talk to my mom about everything like you,” Crystal admits.

“Well,” Gigi pauses, considering if she should say what she wants to say, “She made it really easy I guess. I've always been in my mom's boutique, surrounded by pretty wedding dresses. Once when I was young, I told my mom I wanted to marry my best friend and we would both wear one of her dresses. I didn't even realize it was a weird thing to say and I didn't for a long time because she didn't even react. She just said she'd love to make dresses for our wedding. Later when I realized what it meant to want to marry a girl I knew she would accept me and told her immediately. All of that just kind of solidified the feeling that I could talk to her about anything.”

Gigi looks over at Crystal, nervously now that's she's bared a bit of her soul.

Crystal is smiling at her but it's a bit sad. “I'm jealous,” she says, “I still haven't told my mom I'm gay.”

Gigi's head is screaming “I knew it!” but her mouth just says, “Really?”

“I don't think it will turn out well,” Crystal says with a sigh, “But it's okay. I try to make my students know that they can come to me with that sort of thing. And being able to be there for a younger generation makes up for it, you know?”

“That's good,” Gigi says, “I don't think you could ever say you made the wrong choice. Really.” 

“Thanks, Gee,” Crystal says, smiling softly at her.

They emerge from the woods and Gigi squints as the bright sun enters her eyes.

“Hey,” Crystal says, turning to Gigi and grinning mischievously, “Race you.”

Crystal squeezes Phil's sides and is off like a shot, Gigi gaping after her.

“Crystal!” Gigi whines, “No galloping.”

Of course, Crystal can't even hear her and Gigi gets Celeste going to a trot, as fast as she's willing to go.

“I hate her, Celeste,” Gigi complains.

Celeste snorts at her like she knows Gigi feels the complete opposite. 

The next month when Jackie comes for accounting day to get the folder Gigi has dutifully spent the morning preparing she bypasses greeting her and just hugs Gigi tight. 

Gigi stiffens, surprised, and looks at the door, willing Crystal to come in and save her.

“I don't know what you did, but thank you,” Jackie whispers to her.

Gigi doesn't know what she did either.

Jackie never does explain herself and Gigi never asks. She wonders if they talked or maybe Crystal went and saw her friends, though when she would have time to do that without Gigi knowing was beyond her since Gigi was at the ranch from morning until evening six days out of the week.

Still, it was nice that she could have some positive impact in Crystal's life after all she did for her.

The thought left her feeling warm all week and she's still thinking about it all day Monday which has been a pretty quiet day until the phone rings for surprisingly the first time.

“Thank you for calling Get Dusted Ranch, how may I help you?” Gigi answers like always.

“Oh! Um, this isn't Crystal?” the voice on the other end sounds confused.

“No, this is Gigi. I'm helping Crystal for the summer,” Gigi explains.

“Could I speak to Crystal, please?” the woman asks.

“Uh, sure,” Gigi says, “I'll go get her for you.”

Gigi puts the phone on hold and gets up to go find Crystal. Hopefully she is just in the barn. No one has asked specifically for Crystal like this before. She wonders who it is. She probably should have asked.

She turns the corner to the barn and nearly bumps into the woman herself.

“Oops, sorry,” Crystal says with a laugh.

“I was just coming to get you, someone on the phone asked for you,” Gigi says.

“Really?” Crystal looks as surprised as Gigi feels, “Who?”

“I didn't think to ask,” Gigi admits.

“That's alright,” Crystal says, “I love a good mystery.”

Crystal continues her way to the house and Gigi turns to follow. Crystal enters the house and sits at the computer chair before picking up the phone. Gigi looks around for something to do to make herself look busy.

“Hello, this is Crystal.”

Gigi, looking anywhere but Crystal to look like she isn't listening, jumps when Crystal shrieks.

“Oh my god! Hi!” Crystal exclaims, “What are you doing calling my work phone?”

Crystal's voice is teasing in a way Gigi has only ever heard Crystal use toward her and her blood runs cold.

“Don't ask if I have time if you couldn't even wait until after work to call me, silly,” Crystal says, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

Gigi starts to feel sick and she slowly makes her way to the door, hoping Crystal won't notice her escape. It looks like Gigi could have run and Crystal wouldn't notice her, too occupied talking to whoever is on the phone.

She closes the door gently behind her and puts her hand to her mouth, trying not to cry like a stupid child. She's not in middle school anymore, she shouldn't be crying after finding out a girl definitely didn't like her.

She runs into the barn to clear her head. She needs to pull herself together before Crystal gets off the phone and sees her like this.

Celeste is the only horse in the barn, she was probably the horse that was ridden for Crystal's last lesson of the day, and she swings her head over the stall when she sees Gigi. She whinnies in greeting and it makes Gigi cry harder.

“I'm so stupid Celeste,” Gigi says, going over to the horse and petting her nose, “So stupid.”

Celeste nuzzles Gigi's hair affectionately which Gigi allows for once.

“I fell in love with her,” Gigi confesses, “But she just, why did I even think—fuck.” Gigi wipes her eyes.

She spends a couple minutes petting Celeste to calm down and is about to try going back to the house when Crystal enters.

“Gigi?” she looks around and spots her, “There you are! You had me worried.”

Crystal's kind words and smile send a twinge of annoyance through Gigi, unlike the usual warmth.

“You don't need to worry about me,” she says, staring stubbornly at Celeste.

“Ranches can be dangerous places,” Crystal says, walking over and petting Celeste.

“You manage,” Gigi mumbles, still refusing to look at Crystal.

“I was in girl scouts,” Crystal says with a laugh, “Plus you just seem like someone who needs to be worried over Princess.”

“Don't call me that,” Gigi snaps, finally turning to glare at Crystal.

Crystal looks shocked at her outburst. “I'm sorry?” she says and then seems to notice the tear stains on Gigi's face, “Are you okay?”

“Just realizing I'm an idiot,” Gigi says, brushing past Crystal to leave the barn.

“Gigi!” she hears Crystal call after her, but she doesn't stop and keeps walking.

She doesn't really have anywhere to go though so Gigi just goes back to the house and sits on the steps with a huff.

“Gee,” Crystal says again, following a few feet behind her, “You know if you want to lead me all around this place I will outlast you.” Crystal laughs, obviously wanting Gigi to do the same, but Gigi stays frowning.

Crystal sighs and sits down at the other end of the stairs, giving her space.

“You know Boss Crystal is usually never out anyway, but I want to tell you explicitly Boss Crystal is not here and this is just Friend Crystal so if there's anything you want to talk to me about you can,” Crystal says gently, “Also I don't know what's wrong, but I know you're not an idiot.” 

Gigi reminds herself it's not Crystal's fault and she needs to stop being so harsh towards her so she says, “I wore a business outfit my first day here.”

Crystal chuckles. “It was your first job. It's understandable,” she moves closer, sensing that Gigi wasn't as angry anymore.

“I don't want to talk about it,” Gigi says because talking about it would mean confessing to Crystal.

“That's okay,” Crystal slowly moves closer and Gigi lets her without complaint, “The call I got was from my first student ever who is now one of my best friends, Lucy. She wanted to tell me she got into veterinary school so I was really excited and didn't notice you were upset. I'm sorry.”

Gigi blinks and slowly turns to Crystal who is looking at her hopefully.

Oh.

“Oh,” Gigi says, feeling even more stupid, “It's okay.”

“Are you sure?” Crystal asks.

“Yeah, it's fine,” Gigi shrugs, “You don't have to worry about my problems.”

“I don't have to but I'm going to,” Crystal says, putting a hand on her forearm. 

They stare at each other and Gigi wishes more than anything Crystal will just lean in and kiss her if she feels the same because there's no way she is going to get the courage to do it herself. Especially after just having her heart crushed like that.

Instead Crystal says, “Sorry for calling you Princess all the time too. You could have said you didn't like it, I wouldn't be upset.”

“No,” Gigi says, more quickly than she probably should, “I don't mind it. I was just upset, that's why I said that.”

'I was just upset that I realized you weren't mine' Gigi's mind supplies, but she keeps her mouth shut.

“Okay, if you're sure,” Crystal says. She stands and Gigi's heart sinks.

Still, she takes Crystal's outstretched hand and stands as well. 

“We're good?” Crystal asks.

“Yeah,” Gigi says with a tiny smile, the only one she can muster.

Crystal hugs her and Gigi returns it, dreading when it would end.

* * *

August winds to a close, giving way to September and her last day working at Get Dusted Ranch.

The Gigi that was told by her mom she had to get a job would be thrilled that her summer job was now over and she was about to start her senior year with a bank account fuller than it has ever been before. The current Gigi thinks she could stay here forever, working on her designs in the peace of the front office, having lunch with Crystal, and going on evening rides along the trails. 

She spends most of the day ignoring the small sketchbook she has been using at work and staring at the calendar with 'Gigi's Last Day' written on it with a frowning face. 

Crystal comes back into the office at five after moving the horses from the pasture to the barn. “Looks like rain,” she says conversationally, like this wasn't the end.

“Yep,” Gigi agrees, glancing outside at the heavy gray clouds.

Crystal smiles sadly at her. “I guess you're free to go,” she says.

“Yeah,” Gigi puts away her untouched sketchbook in her purse and stands awkwardly, “Thanks for everything.”

“I should be thanking you,” Crystal says, opening her arms and pulling Gigi into a hug when she comes out from behind the desk, “Come visit sometime. We can go for a ride and you can show me your completed outfits.”

“Maybe,” Gigi says after Crystal pulls away. Not because she doesn't want to, she's just not sure she could bear to bring herself back. Crystal has had so many chances to tell Gigi if she likes her and she hasn't so she must not feel the same. Continuing to come here knowing Crystal can't return her feelings would make it too hard.

“Seriously,” Crystal encourages, “Celeste will really miss you. And so will I.”

“Okay,” Gigi acquiesces. She doesn't know for sure if she actually will yet, but if it will stop Crystal from giving her puppy eyes she will say it.

“Great, I look forward to it,” Crystal says, “Now you should get out of here before the rain starts.”

“Yeah,” Gigi says.

She goes to the door with Crystal behind her and grabs the doorknob. 

“I'll, um, bye,” Gigi says, giving Crystal one more, hopefully not obviously fake, smile.

“Goodbye Gigi,” Crystal says.

Gigi leaves, waiting for the door to click behind her before she starts walking slowly to her car.

She has to question if this is the right choice, not telling Crystal how she feels. Sure, Crystal probably won't return her feelings, but can she just leave things as they are?

She hasn't stopped weighing the choices in her mind and stands next to her car, her hand on the door handle, but her body won't open it, like it knows if she opens the car door she won't turn back.

It starts raining and Gigi's hand flexes on the door handle. She has to leave now, she can't just stand in the rain like this.

The door is halfway open when she hears a neigh inside the barn that she knows is Celeste.

“You're right, you're always right,” Gigi whispers and closes the door, running back to the house.

She pauses at the front door, but takes a deep breath and opens it. The front office is empty. Crystal must have moved into her house proper. 

She goes to the door at the back of the office and knocks, hoping Crystal is in the kitchen and can hear her, before opening the door.

Crystal is at the kitchen counter, turned toward her after being alerted by the knocking.

“Gigi!” Crystal's eyes widen, “What are you still doing here, you're soaked.”

Crystal takes a few steps toward her, but pauses when words come tumbling out of Gigi's mouth.

“Crystal, I can't come back here again, I'm sorry. I just really, really like you and I'm never going to get over it if I keep seeing you. Hell, I might never be over it because I'm pretty sure I love you and-”

Crystal starts walking towards her again before she can finish her sentence which shuts Gigi up. Gigi is too petrified to move, not that she would if she wanted to because Crystal is right in front of her and then she's cupping Gigi's face in her hands and searching her eyes for any indication that Gigi wants her to stop. Of course, Gigi doesn't and stares back until Crystal finally kisses her.

Gigi's arms are immediately around Crystal's shoulders and she's kissing Crystal back, pressing herself against her as much as possible. Crystal's hands move from her face to her waist and she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. 

Gigi pulls away after a minute, out of breath and her heart full to bursting. They stare at each other and Gigi smiles as she playfully slaps Crystal's shoulder.

“You jerk, I can't believe you liked me too and didn't say anything,” she whines.

“Why is confessing my responsibility, huh, Princess?” Crystal asks, moving one hand from her waist to tuck some hair behind Gigi's ear.

“People always confess to me, I figured since you didn't you didn't like me,” Gigi says.

“For real, though,” Crystal starts, pulling back a bit so they are arms length apart, “I know I talked about how not a boss I am all the time, but I was technically your boss until a few minutes ago. I couldn't exactly tell you I liked you with that hanging there.”

“So you were just going to let me leave?” Gigi asks, surprised how close they were to this never happening.

“Not exactly,” Crystal says with a sheepish smile, “I was kind of hoping you'd come visit like I asked and then after a few times seeing each other as only friends I'd ask you out.”

“And to think I came back in here to tell you I wasn't coming back,” Gigi says.

“Hey, if you love something let it go and if it comes back it's yours or however it goes,” Crystal says, cupping Gigi's jaw.

Crystal kisses Gigi again, but Gigi pulls away after a second. “Actually, this is all thanks to Celeste. She told me to turn around and go tell you how I feel.”

Crystal laughs. “She really does like you. She never gives me good advice like that.”

“Maybe you got competition,” Gigi jokes.

Crystal smiles and returns her hand to Gigi's waist to pull her close again. “We'll see about that.”

Crystal pulls her into another kiss and Gigi fights a smile so she can kiss her back, arms wrapped tight around her shoulders and not planning on letting go for a long time.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You. Guys. I said thank you at the top of the first chapter of this fic, I replied it to all the comments, but I'm still going to say it again here. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your nice comments and kudos and bookmarks. Like I said before I was having a rough week when I posted that fic and the next week could have also sucked a lot but getting on my computer and seeing such nice comments had me smiling all week despite everything. 
> 
> Like I said in the first chapter this is 90% smut. This was fun for me because my previous fics the characters were couples who had sex together before and this time I got to write a first time together experience. Honestly, I don't know if I'm getting even better at smut or I was just detailed in this because I had gotten attached to this version of Gigi and Crystal from writing an over 10K fic about them. Either way I'll take it.
> 
> So future plans...all of the fics besides this one (obviously) that I talked about before are put on the backburner because I don't have any solid enough ideas. I have another smut fic I'm going to try writing next, but I'm not sure if that's going to work out. That one is a rare pairing so I'm keeping it a secret about what it is. And wouldn't you know it I thought of another long Crystal/Gigi fic I want to write so if I can wrangle the plot of that one I'm going to try to write it. The plot is something I've wanted to write for MANY years using many different pairings and it's never come to fruition so I don't want to make any promises on it but I will try. But anyway I hate myself and Crystal and Gigi for being appealing characters to write.
> 
> Goddammit this might be the longest thing I've ever written in over a decade of fanfiction writing I hate myself.

Gigi Goode is an idiot.

She's been an idiot for a lot of things in her life, but what makes this time especially annoying is that she is an idiot because she pretended her girlfriend wasn't an idiot. She knew Crystal was secretly directionally challenged, has known since Crystal finally met her parents after a couple months of being together and she was two hours late because she got lost. It wasn't a great first impression, but luckily Crystal's effervescent personality quickly won them over.

And still when Crystal insisted she would drive herself to Gigi's graduation ceremony Gigi let her. 

Now she's sitting in a sea of her fellow graduates and doesn't know if Crystal is here or not. She swivels in her seat occasionally trying to spot a mass of dark brown, curly hair or her parents, but she doesn't see either in the crowd of faces.

She still doesn't know if Crystal is here when her row is next to get their diplomas. She doesn't even bother looking at the audience as she waits to be called, too focused on not tripping in her perhaps ill-advised five inch heels. Crystal has got her in boots most days now and she's no longer used to heels like she used to be. But hey, she's graduating with a degree fashion design, her feet have to look good if that's all most people are going to see.

“Georgina Goode.”

Gigi tries not to visibly wince at her birth name. She really should have seen if she could have gotten her name changed, if not on her diploma then at least for the announcement. 

She walks across the stage and over the polite clapping there's a loud woop and sharp whistle that she immediately knows is Crystal. She glances at the crowd but still can't spot Crystal and doesn't try too hard, too concerned about stumbling in her heels. She takes her diploma from the dean and shakes her hand with a smile so big it hurts.

After the ceremony everyone is let go and Gigi goes searching for Crystal and her parents. She scans the crowd anxiously, envious of all the others in their caps and gowns already hugging their families and friends.

“Gigi!”

Her mother's voice gets her attention and she finally notices her parents and Crystal a few feet away.

Uncaring if she falls anymore, Gigi runs over to them and throws herself into Crystal's arms. 

“Looks like the girlfriend comes first now,” she hears her father say as she hugs Crystal tight.

“That's the way of the world dear,” her mom says.

Gigi pulls back and smiles at Crystal who smiles back, eyes soft. She wishes she could kiss her girlfriend right now and is jealous of all the other couples around them that get to do that. She settles for squeezing Crystal's arms affectionately and then pulls away to give her mom and dad hugs and kisses.

“Proud of you,” her mom whispers, kissing her head.

“Thank you,” Gigi says, hugging her mom extra tight.

“You ready for dinner?” her dad asks.

“Definitely,” Gigi says, “What about you, Crys?”

“Starving,” Crystal says, putting an arm around Gigi's shoulders.

“Why don't we split up here and meet at the restaurant so Gigi can help Crystal find it,” her dad suggests.

“Good idea,” Gigi agrees immediately.

“Hey, I wasn't late though,” Crystal defends herself, “I didn't get to see you before you had to go sit down, but I wasn't late.”

“Okay, okay,” Gigi says, patting her back.

They all leave the hall where the graduation took place together and separate at the entrance, Gigi's parents to their car and Crystal and Gigi start to make their way to the back of the parking lot where Crystal parked at the only space left.

“Look at you, by the way. Looking all fancy,” Gigi says, looking Crystal up and down. Crystal's usual outfits are predictably jeans and flannels or t-shirts, but she dressed up for Gigi's graduation in a long patchwork skirt and flowery blouse. It's strange, but very much Crystal so Gigi loves it.

“Had to look cute for my girl,” Crystal says, putting an arm around Gigi's shoulders again and leading her to her truck.

Gigi leans into Crystal and just hopes no one notices enough to stare. 

“So,” Crystal says, tapping her fingers along Gigi's shoulder, “Georgina? When were you going to tell me that?”

Gigi groans and rolls her eyes. “Never? Only my mom and dad call me that when they're being serious or I'm in trouble. I hate it.”

They reach Crystal's dreadful pick-up truck that Gigi hates, even if she understands it's the most useful vehicle for Crystal to lug hay and other supplies around in, and Crystal puts her hand on Gigi's arm and turns the other woman to face her.

“Will you still hate it if I'm moaning it later?” Crystal asks with a smirk.

Gigi surreptitiously looks Crystal up and down, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Are you saying I'm going to have a reason to make you moan later? Because I've been waiting months, honestly.”

“I guess we'll see, won't we?” Crystal teases.

“You're the worst,” Gigi says lowly, “I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Sorry,” Crystal replies, but Gigi can tell she's not sorry at all.

Gigi sighs and takes off her cap. “Well, let's get going then,” she says, unzipping her gown as well, “I need to get out of this first though.”

Crystal oohs as Gigi takes off her gown and folds it. “Look at you, cutie,” she says, admiring Gigi's knee length dress, black with a pinkish-red flower pattern.

Gigi gives Crystal a look as she opens the passenger door to put her cap and gown on the floor of the truck. “If I'm so cute why don't we just tell me parents we got lost and you drive us somewhere secluded and take me in the back of this stupid truck.”

Crystal smirks and leans in to whisper into Gigi's ear, “Nice try Princess.”

Gigi already has her arms around Crystal's waist and is kissing her neck as her girlfriend tries to open the front door.

“Gee, come on,” Crystal says with a laugh, having trouble getting the key into the lock.

“This is what happens when you make me wait,” Gigi says petulantly.

Crystal finally gets the door open and tugs Gigi inside. They quickly get their shoes off, Gigi throwing off her heels and Crystal pulling off her boots, and then Crystal turns to her. “Listen, you,” her voice is trying to sound serious but her smile betrays her, “We need to talk about you telling me what you want.”

“Your fingers and your tongue,” Gigi jokes, batting her eyelashes.

Crystal smirks at her. “Cute,” she says. She takes Gigi's hand and leads her through the office, into the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She gently pushes Gigi against the door as soon as it closes and Gigi wraps her arms around Crystal's shoulders, content to just kiss her for a minute.

Crystal pulls away sooner than Gigi would like and Gigi gives Crystal a playfully unamused look.

“When did I make you wait?” Crystal asks, her forehead resting against Gigi's, “I can't make you wait for something you don't ask for.”

“Well, did you really have to wait for a special occasion like this to make a move?” Gigi retaliates.

“I thought it would be nice,” Crystal says, “But if you wanted to do this before you could have just asked. I would never say no to you.”

“I just wanted a sexy cowgirl to sweep me off my feet for once,” Gigi says.

“Oh, like this?” Crystal asks and before Gigi can even process the words Crystal's hands are under her ass and lifting her off the ground making Gigi squeak in surprise. Crystal laughs softly at her and then goes back to kissing her. Gigi melts into the kiss, meeting Crystal's tongue with hers, and wraps her legs around Crystal's waist.

Gigi's legs get tired of helping to hold herself up and she pulls away, biting Crystal's lip. “Take me to bed,” she breathes.

Crystal turns them around and walks the few steps to her bed, laying Gigi down on it. Gigi doesn't loosen her grip on Crystal's neck, making sure the other woman comes down with her. Crystal's hands move from Gigi's ass to hold herself up on the bed so she's not putting her full weight on Gigi.

“I love you,” Gigi murmurs, staring into Crystal's eyes.

It's not a new thing for her to say, Gigi kind of fucked that one up by confessing before they even started dating so saying it has been an occasional part of their relationship since the beginning. However, it feels different this time, like a heavy weight on her chest.

“I love you too, Gigi,” Crystal says, kissing the side of her temple so tenderly like she feels the difference too.

Gigi hands move from around Crystal's neck to her front, undoing the buttons on her shirt and then pulling it out of her skirt.

Crystal sits up and pulls her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt and throws it over the side of the bed, leaving her in a blue bra. She regards Gigi still lying on the bed for a second before saying, “Would you terribly mind standing back up for a second?”

Crystal moves back off the bed to stand herself, pulling down her skirt so it pools at her feet.

Gigi runs her eyes down Crystal's mostly naked body as she slides down the bed to stand as well. Their slight height difference seems infinitely larger as Gigi looks down at Crystal looking up at her.

“I was thinking about taking this off you all through dinner,” Crystal says, one hand going to her rib cage and the other to the zipper on the back of her dress.

She holds her breath as Crystal pulls the zipper down from just below between her shoulder blades to her lower back. Gigi's had sex before, but her heart is beating faster than it was the first time. Maybe it's because she's never felt this much for someone before. And based on Crystal's slightly trembling fingers as she hesitantly touches the straps of her dress Gigi thinks she's not alone in that.

Crystal's hands pull down her dress straps and Gigi pulls her arms out of them, letting her dress slip down her body before it gets caught at her hips.

Crystal helps pull the dress down her body to fall around her feet while her eyes rake over her bare chest, stomach and stocking covered legs.

Gigi puts her hand under Crystal's chin, making her look back up at her before kissing her. Her hands make their way around Crystal's back to the clasp of her bra, undoing it and pulling the straps down her arms until the bra falls on the floor. Gigi pulls away, eyes immediately glancing down to Crystal's tits to look at that piercing that has been haunting her for months now.

Crystal notices where her attention is and smirks, taking Gigi's hand and putting it on her right breast. Gigi takes the silver barbell piercing Crystal's nipple and tugs gently causing the smirk to fall off Crystal's face and her to suck in a breath.

“You like it?” Crystal asks, putting her hands on Gigi's waist to steady herself.

“Yeah,” Gigi murmurs, leaning in to kiss Crystal's neck, but keeping her hand where it is, toying with the piercing.

“When I was seventeen my friends and I made fake IDs and used them to get piercings. Well, except Jackie who was eighteen and just went to supervise and be a worrywart. And Jan who chickened out,” Crystal laughs a bit to herself.

“You all got nipple piercings?” Gigi asks, pulling away to raise an eyebrow at Crystal.

“Oh, no. I was the only one who was brave enough for that,” Crystal says, “I was a bit of a wild child.”

Gigi giggles, but it abruptly stops when Crystal slips a finger under one of her black stockings. 

“Sit down and let me take these off and then I'll let you play with my tits as much as you want,” Crystal says with a chuckle.

Gigi sits down on the bed, guided by Crystal who goes all the way down to her knees in front of Gigi. Crystal glances up at Gigi and then kisses the skin just above her stockings, in the middle of her thigh. She slips her finger back under the stocking and starts pulling it down, her mouth following, leaving kisses down her leg. She removes the first one and gives her the same treatment on her other leg. Gigi watches with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Crystal looks up at her again when both her stockings have been removed and Gigi grabs her hands to pull her up on to the bed with her. Gigi moves back on the bed to lay on it fully and brings Crystal with her.

Crystal leans in and kisses her and Gigi puts her hands on Crystal's waist, encouraging her to let Gigi switch their positions. Crystal follows her lead and lays back on the bed, Gigi hovering over her. Gigi pulls away from Crystal lips, moving to her jaw, then down her neck to her collarbone, the curve of her breast, and finally putting her mouth around that pierced nipple, tugging it with her teeth before licking it soothingly. Crystal's breath hitches and she weaves a hand through Gigi's blonde hair, holding her head gently. Her other hand goes to her other nipple, but Gigi quickly pushes it away so she can pinch it herself. 

Gigi does eventually leave her piercing alone to kiss around her other breast and take Crystal's other pretty brown nipple into her mouth.

Crystal's quiet moans and sighs suddenly get suspiciously louder, but before Gigi can fully question it Crystal is moaning “Georgina”. 

Gigi completely pulls away to gape at Crystal. “Oh my god, stop, it's still not hot,” she whines. She tries to scowl but Crystal is laughing and Gigi can't help but join in.

“You're the worst,” Gigi says breathlessly. 

Crystal grabs her waist and flips them over again. “I'm fine with that,” she says, nipping Gigi's neck and then moving down to her collarbone. 

Gigi arches her back, pushing herself against Crystal's lips as Crystal kisses down the slightest curve of her breast to her nipple.

“Your nipples are so cute,” Crystal practically squeals against her skin before kissing said nipple.

“Mother Nature had to make it up to me for not giving me boobs somehow,” Gigi jokes.

“I wouldn't want to change an inch of you,” Crystal says quietly before she kisses Gigi's other nipple and then moves down to her stomach. 

Crystal kisses down her stomach until she reaches the band of her underwear, which makes her pause and glance up at Gigi. Gigi nods wordlessly and Crystal sits up to hook her fingers on her black panties and pull them down her legs. Gigi keeps her legs closed once her underwear has been thrown off the side of the bed until Crystal puts her hands gently on her thighs and encourages her to open her legs so Crystal can get between them.

“You're so pretty,” Crystal murmurs. She puts her hands on Gigi's hips and Gigi bends her knees and opens her thighs wider. Crystal kisses her stomach, underneath her belly button, one more time and one hand leaves her hip to gently run her fingers along her folds. “Every inch of you, Princess,” she whispers. 

Gigi's hips twitch under Crystal's hands and she can feel herself get wetter and knows Crystal can too.

Crystal makes an amused sound and Gigi covers her undoubtedly pink face with her hands. 

“You like being called Princess?” Crystal asks playfully and gives her labia a quick kiss, “Okay, full name is a no, but Princess is a yes. I'll make note of that.”

“You're the worst,” Gigi says, blindly reaching down and lightly hitting what she thinks is Crystal's shoulder.

Crystal scoffs jokingly. “I'm about to eat you out until you can't stand it and you're hitting me? This is why I call you Princess.”

Gigi is too turned on by the thought to even fire back at Crystal. “Please,” she says quietly, her thighs clenching.

Gigi can feel Crystal's huff of amusement on her skin and her fingers leave her to rest on her thigh and hold it open. She licks through Gigi's folds, leaves open mouthed kisses there and then up to her clit. Gigi moans, her toes curling. Crystal moves down to lick at her entrance and she hums against her which makes Gigi moan louder and her hips twitch. She licks and kisses every inch of her without pause, like she could do this forever and it just makes Gigi wetter. Crystal licks up any wetness coming out of her and enters her with her tongue, fucking her with it. Gigi has been trying not to squirm too much, but can't hold back with Crystal doing that and rolls her hips against Crystal's face. Crystal puts a steady hand on her stomach and clenches the hand still on her thigh, keeping her still.

Gigi whines and she can feel Crystal smirk. “Let me work, Princess,” she says right against Gigi's pussy making Gigi shudder.

“Aren't you supposed to give princesses what they want? I want you to fuck me,” Gigi says, tilting her hips up as much as Crystal will let her.

“Princesses need to be taken good care of. I'll fuck you when I think you're wet enough,” Crystal says, licking Gigi's clit.

Gigi groans, but let's Crystal do her thing. She eats Gigi out until her thighs are trembling uncontrollably and Gigi is thinking about complaining when Crystal enters her with two fingers.

“Fuck, Crystal,” Gigi cries, one hand going to Crystal's curly hair.

Crystal fucks her steadily with her fingers and licks her clit. Gigi whines and grabs Crystal's hand on her stomach with her free hand. Crystal turns her hand around and links their fingers, holding Gigi's hand tight.

“I want to come, I'm so fucking close,” Gigi whispers, her entire body tensing.

“Then come, Princess,” Crystal murmurs and sucks on her clit.

Gigi lets out a choked gasp and comes definitely harder than she ever has in her life. Crystal gently removes her fingers as the tremors of her orgasm run through Gigi, putting a comforting hand on her thigh and licking her folds. 

Gigi lets Crystal eat her out, their hands still locked tight on her stomach, until her breathing evens out and she gets too sensitive, gently pulling Crystal's hair so she moves away. 

She looks down at Crystal and notices she's naked. “When did you take your panties off?” she asks, running her hand through her sweaty hair.

“While you were distracted,” Crystal giggles a bit, “They were getting really messy.”

Gigi sits up. “Why don't I help you clean up?” she asks, taking Crystal's hand and making her turn over to lay down on the bed.

“Fuck, okay, yeah,” Crystal says, easily opening up her legs for Gigi to get between.

Crystal is really wet and it sends arousal coursing through Gigi's veins anew. She puts her hands on Crystal's thighs and licks and kisses up both Crystal's inner thighs and Crystal moans in annoyance, but fair is fair. She finally runs her tongue along Crystal's folds and the other woman whines. 

“Listen, I know what I just did, but I'm so fucking turned on please just make me come right now,” Crystal says, covering one of Gigi's hands with hers.

Gigi smiles against Crystal's skin. “Okay, but I will be getting you later,” she says.

“You better,” Crystal says.

Gigi smiles briefly to herself before rubbing Crystal's clit with the fingers on the hand not under Crystal's and licking into her. She is so wet and Gigi moans making Crystal shudder under her.

She fucks Crystal with her tongue and rubs her clit until she tenses under her and comes with a loud whine.

Gigi removes her fingers from Crystal's clit and keeps licking her folds and around her clit gently until she stops shaking.

“Gigi, fuck,” Crystal sighs as Gigi crawls up Crystal's body to kiss her.

Their tongues meet and Gigi moans into the kiss. Seeing how turned on Crystal was from eating her out and from making Crystal come herself was really hot and Gigi wants to come again. But she doesn't want to force it on Crystal who is still coming down so she straddles Crystal's thigh as they kiss, trying to get a little friction.

However, she is a bit too eager to hold back and is immediately rubbing herself against Crystal's leg without thought and Crystal pulls away to smirk at her.

“You want to come again?” Crystal asks, pushing some hair behind Gigi's ear.

“Do you mind?” Gigi asks, biting her lip.

“Of course not, come here,” Crystal sits up and puts an arm around her, pulling her close. She sucks on her fingers for a second and then moves them down to Gigi's clit.

Gigi wraps her legs around Crystal's waist and pushes her hips up into Crystal's fingers, probably soaking Crystal's thigh.

“I love you Crystal,” Gigi says for the second time that night, her hands clutching Crystal's shoulders.

“I love you too Gee,” Crystal says. She puts her hand on the back of Gigi's neck and pulls her into another kiss.

Gigi kisses back until she has to pull away with a gasp as she comes for the second time that night.

Crystal keeps rubbing her gently through her orgasm and peppering kisses along her neck, shoulders and collarbone.

Crystal moves her hand to Gigi's side once her legs stop shaking and pulls away to look at her. They stare at each other for a minute before they are both giggling and Crystal pulls them into laying down on the bed.

“Love you,” Crystal whispers again, kissing Gigi's cheek.

“Love you too,” Gigi says, wrapping her arms around Crystal.

They tangle their legs together and Gigi gets ready to drift off.

“Hey,” Crystal says before Gigi can fall asleep, “Tomorrow you can help me put the horses out to pasture.”

Gigi opens her eyes to give Crystal a look. “Baby, if you wake me up before eight I will kill you.”

“What?” Crystal asks, mock scandalized, “You used to start work at eight.”

“Yeah, but I didn't spend the previous night getting fucked like that,” Gigi says, closing her eyes again.

“Fine, I'll do it myself,” Crystal says and Gigi can hear the pout in her voice.

“No,” Gigi says petulantly, “We are sleeping in and then we are going to fuck in the shower and then we can take care of the horses. If they are mad tell them it's my fault. Celeste will forgive me and that's all that matters.”

“Such a princess,” Crystal mutters into Gigi's hair, “Happy graduation by the way.”

Gigi opens her eyes again and blinks at Crystal. “I completely forgot about graduating once you insinuated sex,” she admits.

Crystal laughs. “Next time you want to have sex just tell me please,” she says.

“I will, I will,” Gigi assured, “I just wanted you to initiate the first time.”

Gigi can tell Crystal is thinking something about her being a princess, but she doesn't say anything. “You starting work at the boutique soon?” she asks instead.

“Yeah, my mom and I are about to get so sick of each other,” Gigi jokes.

Crystal takes Gigi's hand and Gigi looks at Crystal questioningly, but Crystal avoids her eyes. “I was wondering, um, and it's totally fine if you want to say no. I won't be offended or hurt or anything, but, um, do you want to, like, move in with me?” Crystal finally looks at Gigi as she asks the question.

Gigi rises up on to her elbow to look down at Crystal. “Really?” she asks, eyes wide.

“Yes, really,” Crystal says, smiling hopefully.

“Yes, I want to move in with you,” Gigi says, grabbing Crystal's face and pulling her into a kiss.

Crystal kisses back and then pulls away. “Remember when you told me you applied for the job here because your parents wanted you to be more prepared for adult life? I don't think they were also expecting getting that job to involve you getting a girlfriend and moving out so soon. I don't know if they'll love me or hate me for this.”

Gigi laughs. “My parents will never hate you Crys,” she assures.

“I sure hope not because I'm not letting you go, ever,” Crystal's voice drops to a whisper.

Gigi presses her nose to Crystal's. “Same to you.”


End file.
